Breakpoint
by Dahkyn
Summary: OS  Et si Olivia avait atteint sa limite ? Si après avoir crée le passage entre les mondes, Peter avait disparu, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retrouver ?


_Hi guys ! Me voilà avec mon premier OS sur Fringe que j'ose publier ! Bref, je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête après avoir pensé à des choses pas joyeuses. Donc, ça ne sera pas joyeux-joyeux. (Je ne sais pas écrire du bisounours) Bref, voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et que vous voudrez peut-être me donner votre avis sur ça._

_Donc, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour la série, Fringe ne m'appartient pas. Je ne touche que du plaisir à écrire ça, ce qui, dans notre monde, à part pour plaisir personnel, n'a pas très grande valeur._

_L'histoire en elle-même se passe dans l'univers bleu ( avec notre Olivia =3), parce que d'après mes hypothèses foireuses, et que j'ai rien compris à cette histoire de timeline. Eh bien Peter aurait atterri dans un troisième univers qui aurait été crée par l'activation de la machine, un univers où Peter serait mort lorsqu'il était petit. - Que c'est triste, un monde sans Peter-. A partir de ça, j'imagine que l'Olivia de notre monde sait que Peter a disparu et le recherche activement._

_Donc le pairing, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est du P/O. ( Parce que je n'aime le Linc/Olivia que quand c'est la version rousse d'Olivia)._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>On ne sait jamais quand on va tomber. On sait juste, qu'un jour, on tombera. C'est immuable. On vit avec cette certitude qu'aujourd'hui pourrait être le jour où l'on s'offrira au vide et à la longue descente qui s'ensuit.<p>

Alors, il y a trois sortes de gens. Ceux qui vivent le jour, sont amis avec le temps. Ceux qui courent après lui, et qui craignent la chute. Et les derniers, ceux qui ne savent pas où se placer. Les premiers sont enviés. Les seconds sont plaints.

Après il y a deux sortes de chute : celles où il est possible de se relever, et celles qui nous clouent au sol pour toujours. Les premières sont méprisées et craintes. Quant aux secondes, il y a deux sortes de sentiments qui y sont mêlées : on peut attendre cette chute mortelle avec sagesse et résignation, mais on peut passer sa vie à essayer de la repousser, en vain.

Le pire pour une personne, était sans aucun doute d'être ceux qui craignent la chute, qui passent leur vie à l'éviter mais qui petit à petit préparent inconsciemment leur saut dans le gouffre et qui tombent dans une chute non mortelle. Il est facile de tomber, mais peut-on réellement se relever et grimper à la surface ?

C'est ce que l'agent Olivia Dunham avait fait. Plusieurs fois. A chaque fois elle était remontée, avec un peu plus de meurtrissure, de sang et de rancœur que la fois précédente. Elle y arrivait. Elle était forte, trop forte. Et comme pour corriger cette erreur de la nature, la vie la poussait dans d'autres gouffres. Sans repos. On lui donnait un petit peu d'espoir, on la persuadait que cette fois la vie irait mieux. Et puis quand elle atteint un état qui se rapproche un peu trop du bonheur, on la précipite dans des trous avec un plaisir machiavélique et sadique. Mais elle tenait le coup, car souffrir en valait la peine se disait-elle pour atteindre la fin heureuse que tout le monde lui promettait.

Avec un peu de rancœur et de douleur, elle était partie pour principe que « la vie ne nous donne rien que l'on ne puisse encaisser ». Mais Olivia Dunham commençait à douter. Non elle n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. Non, elle encaisse sans rien dire, en continuant d'aider le monde à aller un peu mieux. Mais lorsqu'elle regarde sa vie, elle a des soupçons. Alors quand elle commence à douter, la vie lui donne quelque chose pour les lui faire oublier. Surtout quelqu'un. Une personne de son entourage lui rappelle, que la vie peut être merveilleuse. Puis elle retombe. Et se relève, et espère. Un cercle vicieux.

On a tous un point de rupture. Une limite à l'eau du vase. On en a tous une. Reste à savoir à quel niveau. Chez certains, il ne suffit même pas de tomber pour l'atteindre. Pour d'autres, il suffit que de quelques chutes. Et pour quelques rares personnes, ils tomberont de nombreuses fois avant de l'atteindre. Olivia Dunham était de ces personnes là. Celles que l'on admire et que l'on plaint en même temps. Celles qui sont nos héroïnes, mais que l'on ne prend pas pour modèle. Mais qui s'inquiète vraiment de ces personnes qui subissent sans rien dire, qui prennent toutes les douleurs et peines pour eux ? Personne.

Pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas Olivia Dunham, elle paraîtra forte, déterminée et invincible. Presque comme un héros de mythologie. Ils ne connaîtront pas les détails, et penseront qu'elle a dû franchir de multiples obstacles pour en arriver là. Ils l'admireront alors.

Pour ses proches qui ont vu ce qu'elle a traversé, qui l'ont vécu de loin, et qu'ils ont senti. Pour eux c'est un fait indéniable. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle chutera, elle se relèvera. Ils pensent ça, et quand on leur demande pourquoi ils ont cette impression, ils nous répondront : « C'est Olivia, elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. ». Pourtant l'agent de la Fringe division est humaine, elle n'est pas une quelconque déesse.

Alors il y a deux sortes de proches. Ceux qui pensent qu'Olivia est invincible parce qu'ils sont assez malvoyants pour ne pas voir. Ou ceux qui pensent ça, car, au fin fond d'eux-mêmes, ils ne veulent pas sortir de leur zone de confort pour porter secours à leur amie. Cela serait trop déstabilisant de voir que la grande, la forte, l'invincible Olivia Dunham est faillible, qu'elle est comme eux de nature humaine.

Pourtant il y a quelques personnes dans la vie de l'agent Dunham pour qui elle aura la volonté de se relever, et qui l'aideront dans sa tâche. Mais que faire lorsque la vie la propulse dans un cratère, et que la personne qui lui envoyait la corde n'est plus là ? Que faire quand la vie devient assez cruelle pour nous prendre cette personne ? Et enfin, qui relèvera Olivia du gouffre où on l'a envoyée lorsque Peter Bishop n'est plus là ?

Oui. L'agent Olivia Dunham de la Fringe Division est forte, brillante, déterminée. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est humaine. Et que chaque être humain sur cette planète a un point de rupture. Et si l'inestimable agent du FBI avait atteint le sien, qu'après avoir été projetée dans un trou, elle ne pouvait plus remonter ? Et si la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était justement la cause de cela ?

Peter disparu, Olivia sombrait. Se tuant au travail dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Maltraitant son corps pour retrouver le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Elle était tombée de très nombreuses fois, de trop nombreuses. Elle s'était toujours relevée. Mais tout le monde a un point de rupture, après tout. Si Peter Bishop n'était pas retrouvé, on peut être sûr d'avoir trouvé le point de rupture d'Olivia Dunham. Et cette fois, elle ne se relèverait pas. Après maints essais, la vie aura finalement gagné, comme toujours. Olivia Dunham aura chuté pour une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>See you !<p> 


End file.
